


His Expectant Ex

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Series: second Chances [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Divorce, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: Pregnant?A few seconds after signing the divorce papers, Eleanor Bishop fainted. Astonished, her now ex-husband, Nick, discovered that Ellie was pregnant. Two months, because exactly two months before his last and passionate meeting took place.Surprised that your wife still wanted to separate, Nick swore to do whatever it took to get her back.





	1. weakness

**_two months ago.._ **

Nicholas Torres has been in the courts more than the worst of the criminals. After all his older sister was a Naval Prosecutor of the most prestigious and had always wanted that profession for him.

But that day he was sitting on a bench with a lawyer taking control of his life. And Nick Torres does not like that Of course, divorcing was not on the list of things Nick wanted to do. but I wanted to take care of the paperwork and that the judge dismissed the matter. she swallowed a lump in her throat, avoiding looking at her.

I did not want to do it ... I could not do it.

but without a doubt the most difficult thing was deciding who would stay with the dogs, neither of them wanted to lose Buddy and Cookie, after several talks they decided that each one would stay with each one of the golden terrier of an unknown father that they had rescued from a refuge. The house, the cars and others were easy to settle.

_But ... What would have happened to him and Ellie to have had children?_

But no. Nick was not going to think about it. I was not going to think about that open wound on such a frightful day. In the end, as always ...

Nick gave out and looked at Ellie. and he found the fact that he could not stop looking at her, despite what common sense told him.

Ellie got up from her chair, as pretty as usual. as it always had been. Both inside and out. The erotic and sweetly emotional fantasy of any man, just as he had been since the first day they crossed paths on a graduation cruise in the Caribbean, where he was dismayed by the loss of Sofia and her disoriented. But thinking about it would only hurt it even more.

Nick came to the door at the same time as Ellie, immediately felt wrapped in his perfume. Soft with notes of jasmin and landa with woody flashes. Yes, Nick, he knew many things that he would now be his ex-wife, like the perfumes he liked, his favorite food, his night reading books, the label of his underwear. All...

_Except how to make her happy._

"Thanks Nick," Ellie said without even looking at him. 

Nick wrinkled his face .. _"Thank you and he is ...?" that was all?_.

Apparently Nick still felt something for her more than a simple physical attraction and she just ignored it and settled the matter, cutting it off.

Damn it, how long would it take for him to get Ellie out of his life? Nick stopped the elevator with both hands refusing to let her go alone like this. He did not have to strain and I hope that she would throw an expletive or even his briefcase, but no.

Elanor Bishop just looked away. Nick stood beside him, both alone in the elevator.

"How's Buddy?"

"Good" replied Elllie

"Cookie ate the handle of one of Jimmy's golf clubs yesterday ..." Jimmy had insisted that Nick play with the eighteen holes to relax. "Fortunately Jimmy is in a good mood for Victoria's classes, so Cookie will be safe from his laugh for the time being"

Ellie did not even seem to be listening. Thats weird!. Nick thought, although Ellie had stopped loving him, she had never stopped caring for the dogs.

"What from now on is only going to count between us a hello and goodbye? Or that? Greetings with the hand and nodding? It's something ridiculous because we are both in DC .."

"Do not look for a fight with me, Nick. Not today." Ellie squeezed the clip of the briefcase while still looking at the elevator buttons.

"Something has not gone as you expected? Is that it?"

She gave a low, but bitter laugh. "Everyone loses, is not it what you say?"

_Yes, in that he was right_.

Nick put a hand next to his head, on the elevator wall. I knew he was cornering her, but Nick had only one floor left to get the answer he was looking for. "what do you want?" Ellie finally looked up, and in that murky look Nick saw the last thing he expected to see, especially after months of sleeping apart. Those bright eyes of Ellie shone with an unmistakable .. _Wish.._

 

____________________________________________________________________

His marriage started and ended up in the back seat of a car.

Ellie had escaped with Nick Torres at age 18. They had not yet reached a hotel when the hormones made them take the local road to hug and kiss with the frenzy of the first love. Now, ten years later, after the divorce was formalized, hormones and emotions again blinded her.

Ellie knew that she should think with her head and not with the hormones, but it was terribly impossible to resist Nick. And on such a decisive day. And all because of the glitter of grief that he had seen in Nick's eyes when the lawyer read the letter where he exiled what dog each of them would be left with. That glitter of vulnerability from her overly stoic husband had made Ellie's heart skip a beat.

And I had scared her ... and excited. That's why Ellie had tried to rush out of the cold courtroom. to not do any idiocy, such as throwing herself on her ex-husband. But Ellie had no luck, she had barely managed to get out of the elevator with her clothes on when, after running in the rain toward Nick's car, she started sparking from the parking lot and stopped on the first secondary road she found.

Desiring to alleviate the pain of his body, but not his soul Ellie I throw the arms to him who to his husband while he was placed on top of her. The rain hit the roof of the car while they said to each other with kisses how much they would miss.

"Ellie ... if you want to say it now" Nick muttered with a small fringe walking in his face, his face was a struggle of emotions.

Ellie shook her head "Do not talk, please"

if they spoke they would fight to fight, they would fight for the days away from her in undercover work, for their endless hours of work in NSA, for the character of him, as explosive as the cases he had solved. And they will discover once again that they had nothing in common but physical attraction, and the son and friend they had lost.

thunder rumbled in the sky, making her shudder. Nick leaned over her, taking her face in his hands

"Tell me you want this as much as I do ... I need to hear it .."

"I.. "

"Say it Ellie .."

"I ... I just know I need this ..." And this time it was she who claimed her mouth by answering her questions, urged by her husband's kisses and his touch.

"Do not tell me if you do not want to ... but that will not stop me from telling you how sexy you are." Nick kept looking at her and Ellie surrendered to the whirlwind of emotions and hugged him pulling him to her once more ...

_Tomorrow there would be time to regret this ..._ Ellie promised herself.


	2. themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the divorce Nick and Ellie find themselves stranded

_**Present** _

 

Ellie jumped when the judge with a hammer certified what both she and Nick knew. That they were a failed marriage.

In one day Ellie had gone from a married woman, to a divorced and possible single mother. It cost him all his willpower not to take a hand to his belly. after so many failed attempts to conceive ... There had to be a great possibility that she was pregnant, right at that moment. Ellie had discovered it this morning and still could not recover from the impression. the emotional charge was overwhelming.

summoning courage Ellie approached Nick "I want you to look for a date to see us, Maybe next week."

 _if .. the next week ... after visiting the gynecologist and leave doubts_.

In addition, there was the possibility that everything was a consequence of post-divorce stress, and that was the reason for the change in its cycle. "We can talk right now" Nick said unbuttoning his jacket "let's get this over with at once"

"Today I can not," Ellie sighed. Because she had an appointment with a box full of cookies, ice cream and a horizontal surface.

Nick raised an eyebrow "do you have something more important to do?"

"You're not the only one who's married to his cell phone." Ellie replied "I wanted to tell you in advance so that you could make a place for me in your ... Engaged professional life"

the bitterness dripping in each of his words Nick clenched his fists and almost bit his tongue for answering. "Ellie .."

"Yeah, stop it ... I do not want to argue, go with your boss Gibbs or whatever his name is and get them killed, I do not care what happens to you" I sigh bitterly "This is not a good place to discuss anything .. If you think we'll see you next week " when Ellie turned around she staggered and had to make an effort not to fall, she clung to the table.

Nick forced her to lean on him with one hand on her back, keeping her standing. "Hey .. quiet, I know you should be angry but not ..."

"Angry you say? Angry! .. as always you fall short." Ellie ran a hand over her face. He hated feeling weak in front of him, showing him that he needed him. she brushed away from him and became dizzy again, when Nick re-atomized her she turned away "No .. I do not want you to touch me" Ellie hissed without looking at his face.

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay, and what do you want, to say goodbye civilized?"

Ellie has a great deal to do with Nick's nickname, with the body she was looking for, the comfort of her arms and ignotica fragrance.

_How long would it take your ex-Husband to get out of sensory memory?_

"We already said goodbye in your car" Ellie snapped irritate "and your conjugal rights officially ended 5 minutes ago"

"Very good, very good .. but calm bishop for love of God .. you skipped breakfast or something? .. thing that I doubt but it is possible .. is that possible?" Nick insisted somewhat annoyed that she was so clumsy to let something as important as his nutrition pass. But reality hit him in the chest. She was no longer his business. Nick choked on the emotions found "Ellie .."

"Nothing about Ellie .. I'm not you Ellie .." She spent the deeds for you trying to calm down and not make a scene, even Ellie had to sigh "Nick I do not want a civilized goodbye, there are some things that .. we have to talk when it's calmer, no, I'm going to say that you're alone and I feel neutral and public. "

Nick's cell phone rang. but I do not answer .. _. however ..._

"Do you have any comments on the subject?" I suspect Ellie shaking her head with resignation "you know what, we're definitely not going to talk today .."

"Ellie .."

"Attend ... Maybe it's the director Vance's who now decided that you better go put out fires in L.A, or maybe Elena Silva is the one that requires your services .. We talk next week, month or year"

Nick sighed, but a lump formed in his throat. the guilt and the remorse prevented him from debating with her "As you want"

"Goodbye Nick"

 _but it was not a final goodbye and I knew it._ A patir of now could not break completely and she had a week or more to make plans and arm themselves with courage.

He hurried to the lobby and when Nick heard his footsteps crossed to the elevator. He gasped when he hit her, touching the button on the elevator doors which opened to receive them. Ellie bit her lip "No, thanks, I think I prefer the stairs"

"Ellie ..." he released a pout refusing to let her go like this, again

"Just leave me alone, you want Nick, I'm not in the mood to do this ..."

"I do not want to fight either ..."

"And then what do you want from me?" she demanded annoying of so many laps. Nick's eyes fell on his lips and Ellie let out a bitter laugh. "You have to be joking !!" When she turned to leave Nick took her by the arm and pulled her towards the

"Ellie, wait ..."

"You have to let me go, Nick"

"I can not.."

Ellie gasped, staring at him with her heart in suspense until Nick looked down at his phone and showed him the screen "I can not because I have to take you with me"

"what?" Ellie shook her head without understanding

Nick forced himself to take a breath before saying "you have to come with me to MTAC"

"that because?"

"Is the name of Benham Parsa familiar?" Nick did not hide his anger when he mentioned the damn guy.

Ellie bent then, but she did it at such a high speed that the ground wobbled at her feet, the last thing she could see was the loafers that she gave to Nick last Christmas. Her vision blurred and darkness filled her, between blinking only saw Nick's fuzzy face screaming at him frantically. "Ellie ... Ellie ... what the hell ... Ellie .. come on baby open your eyes .."

"Ellie .. !!" 


	3. reasons to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's secret is discovered and Nick has more reasons to fight for his ex-wife

"We should have called an ambulance ..." complained Nick

"I do not think it's for as much Torres ..." Gibbs chided, taking another look at the blonde who was just beginning to wake up.  
Nick hastened to help her up, shuddered when he felt how cold Ellie's skin was. his throat is dry.

Something was wrong ..

"Ellie .. hey .."

Ellie raised her hands to her face, frowning when she saw that she was on one of the tables of the courthouse, immediately hit Nick in the chest  
"Hey ... and why was it?" complained Nick

"Really Nick? Was this necessary? You made a show ...!" I look askance as people look at her from afar. Nick just shrugged with a simple grimace  
"It's not so much ..."

"I'm fine" she went to get off the table when Nick practically held her until her feet touched the ground, she pulled away from the

"No ... that's not good," Nick replied without being convinced

"Nick .."  
"can walk?" Gibbs intervened

Ellie looked up and down, frowned at Nick "who is he? Seriously Nick? A doctor? You're an exaggerator!" she felt annoyed again

"He is not a doctor"

"Actually, I'm your boss ..." Gibbs clarified offering him a hand, Ellie hesitated for a second but accepted it and the narrow "Leroy Gibbs, it's a pleasure"

"Eleanor Bishop ... unnhmm, so you're the famous Gibbs, huh?"

Gibbs just smiled nodding half "I guess"

"What do you want?"

"First, you eat something ... then you can calm down to go home and then we'll talk about Parsa" Nick interrupted in a snarl, Ellie ignored him and crossed his arms to Gibbs

"What about Parsa?"

"Go home ... that can wait" sentenced Gibbs glancing at Nick whose chin contracted "both fall"

"Is there news about Parsa? Is that? Does he come here, right? He will arrive in the United States."

"To rest ..." growled Gibbs

"No ..." "Ellie ... it's time you go home and feed yourself, do not tempt me or I'll get you out of here on my back" Nick warned

Ellie looked at him and ran into a whirlwind of anger, discomfort and ... worry? that consternated her. he almost wobbled on his feet again "Nick .. I .."

"Something is not right, right?" I press Nick

Ellie shook her head and swallowed hard, searching for the strength to find the right words. "We need to talk.."

"If it's about Parsa, I'll pass, thanks, come on ... I'll take you to lunch" Nick grabbed her arm and led her out "See you tomorrow Gibbs"

"Early"

"I will be there"

"She too"

"It will.."

both stopped in front of the elevator, Nick kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye and Ellie could not stand it any longer, once inside the elevator he growled "stop looking at me!"

"Have you seen any doctor?"

"I'm going to see my gynecologist ..."

Nick's face contracted, his eyes narrowed and he hit the elevator switch "why do you have a date with your gynecologist?"

"Why.."

"It's always 20 ... we're three weeks away from that ..." I surround her with my arms pressing her against the wall "What are you hiding from me?"

"I ... you're invading my personal space ... Nick ..."

"what's going on?"

"I'm ... I have a delay and ... I ..." the words "I'm pregnant" got stuck

Nick was silent

"what what?" babbling

"I'm ... I think I'm pregnant" admitted Ellie with her heart in suspense

"Pregnant ..?" I babble Nick savoring the word Ellie sighed away from what else he could, he needed to control or go crazy, Nick always caused that effect.

Ellie nodded affirmatively "It's possible .. yes"

Nick swallowed deeply, his world unfocused for a moment, touched one of the cold walls of the elevator to keep balanced "you ..."

Ellie looked at him expectantly, Nick swallowed again "You were thinking to tell me?"

Ellie sighed, squinting "you have to be kidding, Nick!" she shouted, running her hands over her face

"Oh excuse me ... Mrs. Bsihop ... but ... wait!" Nick raised a hand to the air "If you knew you were pregnant .. why did you sign the divorce? Why did you let us go ahead with this?" Nick pointed to the crowd but Ellie understood his point

"And what if the baby would change things between you and me, this marriage is more than dead!" Ellie furious

"But are you listening to us? We are talking about a baby, a child ... something of yours ... and mine, something we did together and although you refuse to accept it the night we gave it was more than just a revolcon !!"

"Nick, do not raise my voice ..." replied Ellie

"Let's go!!" Nick ignored his tantrum and once the elevator doors opened, he dragged his ex-wife behind a doctor all over the courthouse.


	4. reality

Half an hour later, Ellie was getting off the stretcher while Dr. Cohen handed her and Nick a couple of black-and-white photographs of the ultrasound that had confirmed her most remote hopes and at the same time her worst adobe.

Ellie in difinitiva was pregnant with Nick Torres

"If you like, you can spend the next week in my private practice, if it's okay for me to follow you. Vitamins are important for Eleanor ..." The gray-haired woman gave Ellie a maternal look he blushed, that or Nick's look

Ellie let out a whistle rolling her eyes as she jumped down and covered herself in the medical gown

"She'll do it ... I'll make sure of that ..." Nick growled in a tacit promise as he took his eyes away from the picture for the first time and looked at his pale ex-wife, his heart gave a tug

"Do not start Torres ..."

"No, do not start your Bishop ..." Nick replied taking her elbow to stabilize "These pale like a paper and I still think you have not eaten well"

"We do not have to exaggerate here" Ellie grumbled, then looked at the doctor "We'll see each other next week, thanks" I shake the doctor's hand and then turned to glare at Nick "why are you still here?"

Nick shrugged "why am I going to be dad?" I joke with ironia

"I'm going to change ..." she shouted

"and that?" Nick let out a pout "we play modest now, dear? Do you forget that I was the one who got you pregnant?" the pride in his voice annoyed and excited Ellie in equal ways who bent down to pick up a shoe and threaten him with 

Ellie sighed, arguing with Nick did not take her anywhere "That was a macho comment.. Do not force me to remind you of the way your mother rebuked you .." 

"Ya .. ya .." Nick covered his face with one hand and I threaten to look, then stopped to see that she was about to throw sparks "relax B .."

"Not with you here .."

"God..."

"I'll leave you alone ..." the doctor apologized "the couples have to digest the information and talk about it"

"We are not .." Ellie felt her throat drying up "we just signed the divorce"

"HNNMM .. thing that can be solved" whispered Nick

"What?" Ellie looked at him as if he had lost his mind

Nick shrugged and gave him his coat "I'll wait for you outside ... I have to take you home and make sure you feed yourself"

"Then I wait for you next Friday"

"Let it be Monday" Nick urged the doctor as they left to leave her alone and perplexed to see that Nick wanted to control the matter without taking her into consideration, the learning of that hit her with a vaiven of emotions

Nick had many things to think and digest ..

He was going to be a father.

Ellie was going to have a son, a son of his ... Of both ...

Parsa was about to launch an attack in DC and had not yet reported it to Ellie, fuck ... I did not even want to be in the room when she found out about the information that the team had.

He knew that she would go mad when she found out that Parsa was close by and he had knowledge of this .. His phone vibrated and on the screen I appreciate the Gibbs number. Nick practically growled when he took the phone to his ear and got up from the sofa looking for an area to talk to Gibbs without risking Ellie catching him.

"Is there news of the damned?" spitting with annoyance

A rough smile from Gibbs indicated that the thing was going there "There's something .. how is she?"

"Gibbs ..." Nick pinched the bridge of his nose with his little patience playing havoc with the "She's resting ... she has a little bit of anemia and ..." (My baby in her belly ...) but that does not He said it, rather choked him "You just have to rest and eat well ... some pills and it will be back to 100 ... I do not want it in the middle of this, Gibbs"

"Unfortunately your ex-wife is key if we want to catch Parsa before she continues to do more damage" explained Gibbs as if it were the most obvious and remalcable of the situation

"Yes .. a wonder, no ... Ellie has a .. I do not know what with that crazy ... but I tell you one thing Gibbs that if that son of a bitch comes to her again this time if I kill him ..."

"Hopefully we will not get to that Torres ..." Gibbs' tone was unparalleled, which irritated Nick even more

"She ... she ... I can not risk it" Nick turned around to make sure Ellie was not snooping

"It is necessary that she help us in the profile of the possible next targets of Parsa." Gibbs reminded him with a snort

"Only if you promise me that she will be as out of this as possible. I know Ellie, if she finds out that the damn man is here and that there is a chance to catch him, he will be in danger only to face him ..." I whisper Nick

"Or even worse ..." Gibbs mumbled for the

"That's what worries me most, that Ellie wants to do justice on her own and gets into this more than necessary ..." Nick froze when he saw Ellie stammering something to the dogs "I have to go ..."

"We will not let her get out of control," Gibbs assured him before hanging up.

"I hope so ..." Nick sighed with a grimace

"You can not sleep?" I question Ellie rubbing her arms

"There are many things to think about" Nick secretly concealed the phone and joined her and the dogs that were fighting for his attention

"Yes .. I know" she avoided his gaze

"A pregnancy was not and our plans ... much less asai .." Ellie sat and suo and Nick imitated "Happiness is the last thing that could happen through your head"

So, how could anything be other than happy?

Ellie woman continued to watch him, scared and uncomfortable. Nick knew he was not ready for something like that. I knew that a child It was not convenient for both of their plans, but it was there.

After a few minutes, I speak. "Ellie." Nick reached up to his hair and kissed her. Together I stay, absorbent the moisture with the lips. She let out the breath she was holding, obviously relieved by Nick's calm reaction who kissed his other cheek before turning away. "Everything will be fine."

"Are not you angry?" whispered Ellie

"How could I be angry?" Nick's hand moved towards his Flat belly, although there was nothing to feel. He retained his slenderness of always, but and his interior had begun a new life.

Love had created something, something that soon I would have a heart that would beat "You know how hot you are going to me get pregnant? "

At last Ellie smiled, her eyes still wet.

"You are incorrigible ..." I hit him on the shoulder "But that's how you love me ..." Nick cleared his throat "You ever loved me"

Ellie nodded while playing with the dogs "It's incredible that this is happening"

"I know ... it's like a dream," Nick murmured, lost in Ellie's eyes, and in that moment he knew that he would do anything to get her back, to have her back by his side and to see his baby grow up together.

At that moment Nick knew it was real, and that it was there .. the love was still there ..


	5. work or war?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has her first day of work in collaboration with NCIS, Nick is not happy with the decisions he made earlier.

"How can you be sitting there and be so calm?"

Nick made a gesture with his palm open towards the ceiling "would you rather tie me to the chair and bite my nails?" snort

"You should be wiping the sweat off your forehead," McGee muttered, staring at him curiously before glancing sideways at the blonde who was chatting with Director Vance and Gibbs.

Nick opted to ignore the diatribe of his partner "It's not so much"

"You've just divorced in less than 24 hours, it must be devilishly uncomfortable to have to be close to each other" McGee nodded towards his partner in search of support

"Yes, but I'm still surprised that you're so relaxed with all this" Alex said sitting at his desk while with his pen pointed to the blonde in question, Nick rolled his eyes irritated

"Give me a break, it's not as strange as they make it sound .. We are civilized people" Nick growled

"You have to have nerves of steel," sighed Alex, getting off the desk as Eleanor Bishop next to the Director turned towards them, Gibbs clearing his throat demanding the attention of the group.

"Just because it's not bouncing around the walls does not mean there's no surprise." Nick let go under his breath as he watched Ellie closely, a small smile curling on his lips, enough for Nick's nerves to shake again. She was really there, in front of him ... Waiting for his son. Your son..

_Ellie pregnant .. Ellie with her son .. Baby .. Ellie .._

"Agent Torres!" Director Vance's voice took him out of his trance and Nick sat up as best he could, even guessing that he had to clean up the slobber.

"As I was telling you ... we have received extremely delicate and classified information about the terrorist Benham Parsa ... I wait for you in the meeting room to explain the details" Vance sighed before continuing "We are accompanied in the investigation by the Analyst of NSA, Eleanor Bishop .. "The director's sight fell on Nick for a resident

Ellie forced a smile for everyone, but she turned her gaze eviating eye contact with Nick. _That hurt._ "It's a pleasure to accompany NCIS in this investigation!"

"Well, as I have to say, the matter is highly classified, so ..." Vance glanced at Gibbs

"Come on, they already listened, pick up your equipment, there's work to do!" ordered Gibbs, beckoning them to follow him

Ellie was speechless, blinking and surprised by how quickly everyone took their things and jumped after their leader. Even Nick, the impulsive Nick, who always had a comment against the rules, that same Nick was tame as a lamb. She could not help but smile, breaking into Nick's work area would be an experience she would never forget. That was clear. It was the last to go after them.

* * *

 

"Benham Parsa was the leader of the Brotherhood of Doubt, a terrorist group that directs attacks in the Middle East on the bases of American allies," Vance commented before the group's attentive look. "We have new information that ensures that an attack in America is planned. .. "

"Because of me my wife is in a wheelchair ..." McGee mumbled

"Yeah, we lost somebody, too ..." Nick muttered idly, looking sideways at Ellie who nodded with a bitter look "if you want to put your hands on it you'll have to do the McGee row"

"Gentlemen ... We are not here to play who has it bigger, this is a serious matter, that's why we are accompanied by the NSA analyst.."

 Ellie nodded when Vance gave him all the attention of the room "Born and raised in Mingora, Pakistan, Parsa has a sister named Hayat Parsa and he also had a relatively normal childhood that everything changed when his parents died in an air attack.This caused Parsa to develop a strong, imperishable resentment against the world and finally , took him to the cause and personally carried out the numerous incidents that led to him becoming one of the best-known terrorists in the world ... "

"Something we do not know?" Gibbs questioned looking at Nick who only shrugged his shoulders

"He is very clever and feels great pleasure in playing with his personal victims .." Ellie took a deep breath at the sight of Nick's murderous look "Your plans are linked to answers .. politics"

"What would be your next move then?"

Ellie grimaced in disgust before speaking "There must be a response to some movement of our country in the areas that he controls ... otherwise he would not take the trouble to come here personally"

"That does not help me," Gibbs said, not hiding how irritated he was.

Ellie's gaze went wild for a moment and I look for the look of Nick who intervened in his help

"What Ellie .. Eleanor means is that we have to analyze that information and analyze those things about behavior and others, right?"  looked at her with hope that she could handle the pressure of Gibbs

"That's right ... if you give me access to the information I can establish a list of possible movements of Parsa .."

"Well, the file ... take it ... it's yours ... I want answers!" Gibbs handed her the thick folder leaving her disoriented, She watched as everyone left ecept Nick who approached her

"you're good?" Nick wanted to make sure, she nodded, not very sure

"Your boss is .."

Nick sighed "Very Gibbs ... you'll get used to it!" 

try to encourage her "yOo .. unnmm .. I hope .. Nick?"

"yes?"

"Thank you ... for that ... for saving me from your rabid boss," Ellie commented half smiling

"Yeah well that was .. timely" Ellie acknowledged with a shy smile

"how you feel?" Nick wanted to know without knowing how to touch the subject of the baby without setting off an alarm or something

"I'm not sick, Nick," she assured him.

"Well ... the thugs and fainting? Did you have a good breakfast?" Nick did not want any more surprises when Ellie and the baby's health

"All right .. I still do not have the famous morning sickness and I guess that's good ... there's work to do" she suddenly felt uncomfortable for his presence, but discovered that in a good way, she wanted to stick to it and inhale his fragrance, the one he liked so much. But Ellie resisted "I'd better go, this will not be analyzed alone"

"Gibbs said it's a joint investigation"

"Yes, but I work at NSA," Ellie reminded him.

"Not while you're in this case with us, I'll see what I can do to make your desk ready," Nick mentioned without giving him a chance to debate.

"Necessary?" Ellie complained

"When ... are you going to tell people?"  question Nick getting closer to her Ellie swallowed deeply, brushing a strand of hair away.

"Why?"

"You have to tell them, you know .. Lucia ... your mom ... George ..." Nick blinked at Ellie's horrified expression "God, George!"

"He's going to kill you!" she exclaimed 

"Sure, he'll want to hit me with the bat ..." Nick put a hand to his forehead but Ellie noticed that he was laughing and hit him in the chest

  
"It's not fun"

  
"Yes it is, in fact ... it's ironic .. We got married when we discovered that you were pregnant and George wanted to kill me ... and now that we're divorced ..."

  
"Pregnant ... yes, it seems like a bad joke" Ellie tensed

"It's not a joke Ellie, if George and you want to put a ring on your finger again"

Ellie gasped and looked into his eyes "Are you serious?"

  
"I've never been more serious" Nick took one of his hands, both strained by the closeness of each other "We'll have a baby .."

"Shh ... lower your voice" Ellie admonished him but Nick just laughed

  
"And what, I'm going to be a father, what others think I do not care!" Nick mentioned

  
"You do not mean it ... you and me ..." Ellie pointed out the space between them and safo from his grip "Nick does not work, you know"

  
"Ellie .."

  
"No Ellie ... and you better not tell anyone about the baby ... not yet." Ellie sighed to calm herself when she saw Nick's pained look. "I'm still not ready to face our families ... Not anyone else"

"As you wish ... but I will be there with you ... do you know that?"

"I know ... but I do not want you to bother me, Nick ... I need you to let me breathe ... and let me work ... there are clues about Parsa and you and I swear to do whatever it takes to make him stop for Clay's death! I'll swear to you! " She reminded him

  
Nick could not help feeling angry about that and he faced her a few inches from his face, his breathing practically hitting each other "I know, do you think I forget how I lost my wife slowly because of her obsession with that Parsa lunatic? ?! " Nick did not hide his resentment

"No ... I'm not going to continue with this ... just stay out of my work. Do not try anything" Ellie warned

"como sea.." mention Nick before leaving her alone


	6. I am the bad one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Nick have a pending discussion. the wounds open

_Nick folded the baby's car and kept it in the hall closet before removing his shirt._

_Leaning down, Nick unzipped the baby carrier and pulled out the girl inside, extremely wrapped._  
_"Was it good, baby?" Nick murmured, kissing the plump pink cheek. She was warm and drooling, and her huge brown eyes were wrinkled exactly like her mother's when she laughed. "We had a good race, did not we?"_

_Nick sat on the couch and laid Amanda on his chest while catching his breath._

_"You're sweaty and sitting on the couch, right?" Ellie said from the main room._

_Nick ignored her and stuck his tongue out at Amanda and she tried to catch her. "Very sweaty", you_ _he answered his wife. "Pretty nasty, actually."_ _Ellie's footsteps echoed through the hall and froze when she saw them._ _"Nick !!"_ _"I'll clean it, Bishop ..."_ _"That does not interest me," Ellie said, approaching. "You're shirtless with the sweetest baby on the planet nestled between those muscles. Put on a T-shirt, beast, or I will not be responsible for my actions. "_ _Nick loved it when Ellie looked at him that way. "Imagine how I feel when I think you feed our baby, for now I have to make do with being Amanda's nannies."_

_she gave him a radiant smile while leaning over, kissing Amanda's plump thigh. "She looks like a little peach on you."_

_Nick took note of her attire and immediately wondered if they would be able to make the baby take a nap so early. He had not seen Ellie in work clothes for months and he had not been aware, until now, how much he missed him. Her small black skirt reached just below her knees, exposing a small piece of skin over her leather boots. Her tits looked fucking fantastic in that gray sweater she had put on._

_Following her attention, she looked at her breasts. "I think today I need to go shopping. Everything is too small in the chest area. "_

_"Do not you dare to get rid of that one". I joke Nick with a gasp_

_Ellie tugged at her lip with her teeth, blinking at Nick. "Do not?"._

_"No," Nick muttered, and the moment warmed up. "You look fucking beautiful, Ellie."_

_"Is not it ... inappropriate? I mean, the way you're looking at me makes me think that this sweater is not that professional anymore. "_

_"I guess it depends on where you're going."_

_Ellie shrugged as Nick's gaze warmed. She passed a hand over her forehead and had to look away "Anyway ... Remember that this is a half-hard job ..."_

_Nick frowned "I thought you did not have classes today"_

_she smiled at him "That's right, but I work on my thesis and also Professor McRivie wants to introduce me to some people who are interested in an analyst ..." she leaned over him and kissed him "Cross your fingers and wish me luck .. "_

_Nick smiled at him like the fool in love that was "If they know what's good they're going to hire you, baby."_

"So they hired you from high school or something like that?" Alex shifted in his chair.

Ellie frowned, coming out of her memory nebula. he quickly nodded several times

"Something like that..."

"And how was it to be married to one of the undercover agents with more missions taken to

out with the highest percentage of effectiveness? "

Ellie looked at her coffee cup, then looked back at Alex, this time out of the corner of her eye. comments..."

Alex raised his fist to the air "I like you, you have brains ..." then Alex leaned towards her

"Although here between us ... How did you survive the ego of that man?"

They both laughed, Ellie ran a hand through a strand of hair, stuffing it behind her.

his ear. "I still ask myself the same question!"

"I always thought that Nick's wife should be too brave or stupid ..."

Ellie wrinkled her face "But I'm wrong ..."

"Yeah, well ... I have to go to work," Ellie exclaimed. desperate to end the martyrdom

"See you..."

Ellie tensed to see Nick enter the cafeteria.

But it was not the time to act without thinking.  ** _I should be Mature and Responsible_**

Nick greeted her from a distance with a silly smile.

**_Mature and Responsible_ **

he approached her

_**Mature and Responsible** _

before she crashed into Nick, he picked her up by the men "Calm down, woman."

Ellie glared at him and shook her head and her eyes. "Are you still there?" she whisper, Nick frowns and laughs when he sees Alex greeting him. he did not notice return the greeting

"Come on, it could not be that bad"

"It depends on you to define as BAD" she stammers rolling her eyes

"Come on ... Vance asked me to update you with a couple of details ..." he opened the door for her

"Details?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad was it?"

"She practically wanted to know about your sexual exploits!"

Nick winced in terror. "Really?"

she hit him in the arm "It's not fun, and I never thought your classmates were so eager to meet me "

"It's not the first time they've seen each other" Nick refuted

"They are not Ziva and Tony ... She was questioning me" Ellie complained

"We're going to a place nearby."

She stopped flashing him with the look "Nick ..."

"Oh, come on, it's not like you get in my car again and we can not keep up hands away from the other ... "Nick shut up when he saw Ellie's somber expression "Wait,

Wait ... Is that the case, Ellie? "

"I do not know what you're talking about, and it's in bad taste to use that as a joke," Ellie recriminated. furious

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I did not think about it, it was without thinking"

"That's always the problem with you Nick! You never think about things"

Nick's expression hardened "Why are you the one who always thinks about everything, it's not So Ellie? "

"Do you really want to do this now, Nick?"

"I ..." Nick ran a hand over his face. "Come on ..."

"I can alone" Ellie pulled away from his grip

"All right"

* * *

 

Eleanor Bishop sat opposite Nick and tried not to visibly shake. Impossible.

He always made her tremble.

The restaurant he had chosen for his meeting was noisy and public, busy for

be Tuesday night. The talks filled the atmosphere, along with the weak notes of

the music of the mariachis coming out of the ceiling speakers. A young Hispanic man put

salsa and a bowl of chips on the table between them. She hardly noticed

because he could not do anything but stare at his ex-husband.

Seeing him again hit her with a bittersweet twinge. _He had missed him so much._

Tonight, they had only exchanged laconic compliments and Nick treated her like a strange.

A year ago, he would have kissed her until she was out of breath, before directing her body to a awesome ecstasy. He had always given himself entirely, as if he had some influence on her. As if only he had the key to his pleasure. But he lit more than your body. Her dazzling wit intrigued her. His absolute mastery of himself and of everything around her impelled her.

A fleeting glance at his hand confirmed his suspicions and worst fears, his ring no longer

 _I was with him._  That hurt a lot, but Ellie understood. She had been unable of being Nick's wife and he had every right to move on. Maybe she would see their separation as a blessing some day ... in the very distant future.

Sadly, no matter how much I loved him and would always love him, they would never have a happy ending.

"I wanted to talk to you, and you did not leave me another option." Anger sharpened his tone.

Ellie tried not to wince. Ellie hated to disappoint him.

"You are right and I fully accept that responsibility."

He said nothing for an uncomfortable minute, just watched expectantly. "So, you Would it matter why my wife stopped talking to me? "

The explanation brought many painful memories, but he deserved to understand. "I was going through a lot and ... "

"I would have been there for you, but you passed me, I could not help you, since I did not You said what the fuck was going on. "

"My life changed completely and you did not sign up for all that. He did not think it was fair crawl through my problems. We had been married for ... "

"Five minutes or five decades, we were still married, my number one job was to give you what you needed and you did not give me the opportunity. Ellie, you left me out! "

She felt the anger of him thicken the air between them, sizzling through her skin, pulling on his chest. Ellie had to fight not to beg, to point out that he ...He had also made mistakes.

"Clay's death was my fault ..." the knot in her throat prevented her from continuing

Nick closed his eyes and cursed "God, Ellie, nobody thinks that ..."

"But it was !!" She hit the table, Nick was shaken by the wicked reaction of his ex-wife and  look at her confused

"I do not know what happened, Ellie, but I know there's something else, something beyond Clay's dead ..."

Nick pointed to himself "He was my friend and I devastated as much as you ... but I know that something else happens ... "

"Do not do this ..." she shook her head "Do not do it, Nick, do not pressure me"

The angry sigh "Simpre, I'm the bad guy, is not it, but it's because I leave you, it's because I'm not

there. I do not understand you, I became friends with your brothers ... "he ran a hand through

"For God's sake, you asked me to get along with them ..."

"I know ... But I do not think it's time"

"I warn you that you're not going to get away from my son" Nick hit the table softly "I'm not going to

please you in everything, no longer ... "

she blinked confused. "What does that mean?"

"I'll tell Lucia"

"No, she will want us to come back"

"And you'll need someone to take care of you ..."

"Do not try to manipulate the situation" she replied

"A child is not an Eleanor situation, it's not a number or a statistic, it's a life and it's a human being!!"

"Now I'm the bad one?"

"Do not try to fix the problems with a brush" Nick crossed his arms


End file.
